1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particularly to a sensor network. Still more particular, the present disclosure relates to a wireless sensor network in an aircraft.
2. Background
Modern aircrafts are extremely complex. For example, an aircraft may have many types of electronic systems on board. A particular electronic system on an aircraft may also be referred to as a line replaceable unit (LRU). Each line replaceable unit may take various forms. A line replaceable unit may be, for example, without limitation, a flight management system, an autopilot, an in-flight entertainment system, an environmental control system, a communications system, a collision avoidance system, a flight controller, and a flight recorder.
These types of systems often rely on the use of sensors to operate. For example, an environmental control system for a passenger cabin in an aircraft may use various temperature sensors and airflow sensors to identify changes that may be needed to maintain a desired environment in the passenger cabin. These sensors are connected to the environmental control system to provide the data needed to maintain a uniform temperature within the cabin. The environmental control system uses this information to control the heating, cooling, and/or airflow within different portions of the passenger cabin. These sensors are connected directly to the environmental control unit to provide the data needed in controlling the environment within the passenger cabin.
Other systems also require data to control various functions within the aircraft. As a result, aircraft today are complex and require an ability to obtain information about various states and conditions in and around the aircraft to function properly.